Fly Me To Heaven
by FairDrea
Summary: One Shot SerenaTrunks fic. A story meant to really pull at those heart strings and give the romantics out there something to sigh blissfully over. She gave up one life, knowing in her heart that she was meant for a greater kind of love.


Hello All! Yes, another one of Drea's one shot, romantic enough to rot your teeth fics! A few quick notes, this was made on Valentines day so it is a fic meant to cut right to the heart of a true romantic. If you don't like Trunks/Serena pairings, I suggest you turn away now.  
  
Also, and this is because I've gotten a few odd reviews about this and it always leaves me wondering why people get so nitpicky about something so small, the Japanese names are not used in this. I don't read Magna, the only thing I've seen of Sailor Moon is the show on Cartoon Network and I'm not going to sit here and act like I understand how to spell or use their Japanese names, because I don't. So if this also bothers you to the point that you couldn't stand to read a fic without the Japanese names I'm sorry and you may want to press the little back button right about now.  
  
This IS a one shot. It's for you romantics out there who need a short, yet satisfying read without having to go through a bunch of chapters to get to it. So, just allow the cliché, sit back and enjoy the romance of it folks, because that's what its here for.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Each show belongs to its respective creator.  
  
Fly Me To Heaven   
  
By; Fair Drea  
  
"So will you Sere? Will you marry me?"  
  
The time had come already? She wasn't even prepared for this. So many things had happened since she had finally realized who she was and what she was capable of. So many things. She couldn't even say she was the same person she used to be. But he didn't know that. No, he still thought of her as a child. Some little girl who was besotted to him and had no other care in life but to serve him and give him the future that had been laid out like a god damn instruction manual. It was sickening. She didn't think so back then, but she did now. And her time to think about how many ways to say it was out.  
  
"Come on Serena. There isn't even a point to me asking," her boyfriend, Darien Sheilds, asked again chuckling. "Just say it and then we can to tell all of your friend and family. I started making plans with the caterers and checking out reception halls last week so there's really no sense in putting it off any longer."  
  
Serena looked at the ring. It was gorgeous. The perfect cut of the diamond caught the light just so, reflecting tiny rainbows over the velvet blue case. She stared at it and all she could think was 'there's more to life than this Serena. There's something out there for you. Something not planned. Something exciting.'  
  
Darien wiggled the box in what he must have thought was an enticing manner to catch her attention. She slowly raised crystal blue eyes, void of emotion to rest on his perfect features. She took a deep breath and her world fell away. "No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Serena lifted a hand and slender fingers closed the box tightly, pushing it back at the man who she had once thought she loved. "I said no, Darien."  
  
The handsome ebony haired man threw his head back and laughed. "Funny Serena. Quit playing around. You know, when you're my wife you're really going to have to stop acting like such a child and mature a little."  
  
If she hadn't been sure of what she was doing before, she was now. Anger penetrated her senses, more anger than she had ever felt in her life. Anger with herself for never showing him that she was something more, anger with him for always treating her like a child. It had gone to far. There was no way in hell she would subject herself to this kind of treatment for her entire life. "I'm not kidding Darien," She said in a strong clear voice.  
  
That shut him up. Darien's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, then widened when he realized exactly how serious she was. "Serena, you can't say no. You know what our future holds."  
  
Serena took a step back, her long gold pigtails brushing her calves. "Yes Darien. I know. And....I don't want it. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." She turned on her heel, leaving a shocked Darien standing in their spot, in the middle of the park.  
  
She fought the tears, knowing they would do her no good. As she walked out of the park, Serena drew a deep breath of cool summer air, surprised that freedom tasted so bitter and lonely. Where would she go? She couldn't go home. Her heart wasn't ready for the joy her parents would surely express upon hearing that she had broke it off with the man who had been stealing their little girl. Her father would probably smile and declare proudly, "That's my girl. Never liked that guy anyway. He was much too old for our little bunny." No, she didn't want to deal with that. Not right now.  
  
She couldn't go to her Scouts. She had no idea how they would handle the fact that she had just single handedly destroyed their future. The Outers would support her in her decision but...she just wanted to be alone right now. She needed a place to think. A quiet place where she could sort her thoughts, figure out her future, cry if need be.  
  
She knew where to go. A place her mother used to take her when she was little. They would pack up a picnic, get in the car and drive for what seemed like hours until they reached a small forest in the middle of the Tokyo countryside. In that forest lie the most beautiful place on earth, a large clearing lush with flowers and thick soft grass that surrounded a sparkling pool of clear water. And the only sound that broke the tranquil singing of the birds and the wind fluttering the many leaves that shaded the area was the gentle rush of water pouring over the rocky falls and into the pool. There, there she would find peace.  
  
She reached into the pocket of her khaki shorts and immediately her fingers brushed the cool surface of her broach. Grasping it firmly, she pulled it free and held it before her. One little wish wouldn't drain her too badly. Besides, she needed it.  
  
"I call upon the power of the crystal," she murmured in a whisper soft voice. The crystal glowed in response; it's light warm and welcoming. "Take me to the place in my mind please."  
  
Everything around her faded into murky swirls of silver and gold. Nausea assailed her briefly but then it was gone, as quickly as it had come and she was there, standing in the middle of her clearing. Trees surrounded her, covered with moss and effectively shutting out the world around her.  
  
With a grateful sigh Serena sank to the soft ground, her golden hair pooling around her and catching the light of the sun's rays that had managed to sneak through the thick foliage. She removed her shoes and socks, digging her toes into the cool grass. Darien would have never allowed such a thing. Bare feet in public were not decent. Even on their rare trips to the beach he would insist that she ware sandals. "So old fashioned," she sighed, picking a wild bloom from it's stem and twirling the violet creation between her fingers.  
  
"Old fashioned maybe but still father to the child that may never be born," nagged the logical part of her brain.  
  
Ice-cold pain stabbed into her heart, chilling her entire body. No Rini. How would she manage? The child had become such a large part of her life. She couldn't imagine what it would be like without her around. Would she be gone when she got home? Tears filled Serena's eyes and spilled over pale cheeks. She would find a way around this. She had to. Rini was the one person she could not loose.  
  
Pushing herself up, she walked on unsteady legs to the pool. She waded into the water until it came just below her knees and looked down. Haunted cerulean eyes stared back up at her. She didn't even look like herself anymore. Who was she? Not the happy go lucky girl she once was. She would never be that girl again.  
  
She reached out a hand to her reflection, passing the tips of her fingers over the waters calm surface and disturbing it. Ripples distorted her reflection, turning the water a dusty shade of lavender. Serena leaned over, squinting to see what was beneath the surface of the water that had caused it to change colors so dramatically. Dark blue eyes stared back up at her. The eyes of a man. With a startled shriek, Serena leapt back. Her foot slipped on the slimy surface a rock and she went down.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to notice me."  
  
Sitting in three inches of cold water, the bottom of her shorts soaked, Serena looked up into the smiling face of an incredibly gorgeous man. His damp lavender hair hung over startling blue eyes that belonged to a well-sculpted face and his grin could only be described as mischievous. He wore only a simple pair of blue shorts, leaving the rest of his tanned, muscular body bare and free for her to gaze upon, which she did without even realizing.  
  
He propped his hands on his slim hips and cocked his head to the side. "Can you speak?" he asked in a low husky voice.  
  
Serena nodded mutely.  
  
"Okay. Let's try this. My name is Trunks, what's yours?"  
  
She blushed and looked down. "My...my name is Serena."  
  
Trunks grin widened and he took a step closer to her. "That's a pretty name." He held out his hand for her and she hesitantly took it, a feeling of warmth seeping through her when their skin made contact. "So what are you doing here Serena. I thought I was the only person who knew about this place."  
  
Serena slipped again, this time falling forward against the hard wall of Trunks' chest. His arm came around her, steadying her. She looked up and was lost in the blue depths of his intense gaze. "I...used to come here with my mother...when I was younger," she answered breathlessly, her hand resting upon his chest in an almost comfortable manner.  
  
Silence hung in the air as they stared into each other's eyes, lost to everything but one another. Trunks lifted a hand and gently brushed Serena's bangs from her eyes. "Can I ask you something Serena?"  
  
The blond could hardly manage a nod. Emotion was clogging her throat. Emotion provoked by him. And it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. "Yes Trunks."  
  
"Why...did you look so sad? When you were staring at your reflection there were tears in your eyes. What has someone like you got to be unhappy about?" he asked in a soft voice filled with concern.  
  
Serena nibbled on her bottom lip. Should she tell him? Why not, he seemed like a very nice person. And when she thought about telling him, it just seemed right. "I...I lost something. Well, at least I think I lost it."  
  
"What did you loose?"  
  
"I lost my daughter. She's from the future. I know it sounds crazy but...it's the truth. Today the guy I've been with for over two years proposed to me. And...and I said no. It didn't feel right. And he didn't love me. He just wanted the power that would come from marrying me." She looked up at Trunks; surprised to see how intently he was watching her. "I knew there was something else out there for me. Something better. Someone who would love me for me. But in saying no, I destroyed any future between us. I...I lost the daughter I never had. Never will have."  
  
Trunks' brows drew together. "God, I'm so sorry Serena. But hey, maybe there's another way."  
  
Serena nodded. Slowly, the sadness faded, replaced by a calm that swept over her entire body. "I think there is. I'm not sure why I think so...but maybe there is."  
  
Trunks smiled and slid an arm around her tiny waist, feeling incredibly comfortable in her presence. How strange. He usually never liked to be alone with girls. But this girl, she was different. Something about her made him feel warm and contented. It had been a while since he last felt that way.  
  
Serena was feeling much the same way and having a hard time understanding why. Should she be having feelings like this so soon after having broken up with Darien? Was she a bad person for falling so quickly for a man she didn't even know? She felt his fingers brush the skin of her back and sighed, inadvertently leaning closer to him. "Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
Trunks pulled back and looked down into her eyes, stunned by the raw emotions swimming in the striking sapphire orbs. Resting his forehead on hers he lifted the other hand to trace her jaw. "The man who's going to save you," he murmured.  
  
A slow smile transformed her features, making her look ethereal. Her arms came up, wrapping around his neck in a loose embrace. "Promise?"  
  
It was madness, how quickly everything was happening, but it didn't seem to matter. Not in the slightest. All that mattered was that they were here right now, together, and everything inside of them was screaming that this was right-this was what they had been searching for all their lives. Trunks nodded. "I promise Serena."  
  
Serena tilted her head back, sighing as his lips gently pressed against hers. What she felt at that moment amazed her. It was so beautiful it stole her breath. Love. Love as sweet and as pure as anything she could imagine. Suddenly she forgot everything except the man who was holding her. She forgot why she had come there, she forgot who she had been with before she had met Trunks. Her world slid away and she was left to drown in emotions that she had only hoped to feel before. Tears came to her eyes before she could stop them, trailing down her cheeks. Never has she experienced anything like this.  
  
Trunks backed away and drew an unsteady breath. His arms tightened around her as if he were afraid that letting her go would mean losing her. Had she felt it too? The love that had consumed his soul and left him shaken? God, he hoped so. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see her cheeks damp with tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, using the pad of his thumb to brush away the crystalline droplets.  
  
Serena leaned against his hand and kissed his thumb as it passed over his lips. "That was so wonderful. I've...I've never felt anything like that before."  
  
Trunks released a relieved sigh and chuckled. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."  
  
The blond imp laughed, the light musical sound filling the clearing. She rose up on tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "It was like flying."  
  
"Have you ever been flying before?"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks smiled and picked her up, cradling her small form against his. The sun was sinking fast and dusk was approaching, filling the golden blue sky with twinkling stars. "I could take you flying if you'd like."  
  
"I would like that very much," she said, brushing her hands through his soft lavender hair.  
  
Trunks nodded and gave her a lopsided grin, then slowly levitated into the air. Serena laughed and her hold around his neck tightened slightly. He flew her out of the darkening clearing and into the brilliant, start-studded heavens, chuckling as he heard her gasp in wonder.  
  
"This is so beautiful Trunks," she cried, her eyes wide and filled with deep joy.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Serena."  
  
The blond smiled, deep pink staining her lovely cheekbones and only enhancing her innocent beauty. They flew for hours, Serena crying out excitedly and pointing to various things. Trunks kept a leisurely pace, afraid to bring the night to an end. But eventually it had to end and he had to bring Serena back home. He landed softly on the roof next to her bedroom window and disappointment filled him. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked, fearing that this was all some elaborate dream his lonely psyche had put together to keep him company through the long nights.  
  
Serena smiled as she walked up to him, curling her arms around his neck and bringing his face down to hers. "Tomorrow and every day after that if you would like," she whispered, brushing her lips softly against his.  
  
"I would." He swallowed hard and hugged her body to his. "I think..."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think I love you Serena. I know that sounds crazy but I'm serious. I think I fell in love with you today."  
  
Serena loosened her hold on his neck and pulled back, staring up into his gorgeous eyes. "I think I fell in love with you today too Trunks."  
  
The lavender haired man laughed and rubbed his nose against hers. "Sleep angel. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"And every day after that," she whispered, tilting her head for one last kiss goodnight.  
  
Trunks slanted his lips over hers, pouring every emotion he was feeling into the kiss, deepening it and hearing her soft moan of response. Breaking the kiss before things got out of control he placed one more on the tip of her pert little nose and smirked. "Every day," he vowed, lifting into the air and disappearing into the night.

9 months later, February 14th, Valentines Day

Trunks paced nervously in his kitchen at Capsule Corp. Laughter and music from the party drifted through the door reminding him that he had somewhere else to be tonight. Not hiding in the kitchen. Tonight was the night. It all came down to this.  
  
He and Serena had been dating for 9 months now. He had never been so in love with anyone before. He would gladly die for her and he knew she felt the same way. They had both met each other's families and friends. Her father's acceptance had been surprising to say the least. After hearing about his hostile feelings towards the guy before him he never thought he stood a chance. But he had gotten along with Ken Tsukino just fine and had also charmed his way into her mother's heart as well.  
  
His family had adored Serena from the start. His mom had actually spent more time with her than he had in the past month. But he didn't mind. It thrilled him to see how well she got along with everyone that was close to him, even his stubborn father.  
  
The door swung open, interrupting his thought and four beautiful women waltzed into the room.  
  
"So are you going to get your ass in there and get this done with or not?" Rei Hino asked with a pleased smirk.  
  
Trunks shook his head at the eagerness in the four girls eyes. They were Serena's closest friends and he now knew why. They would do anything for her. Even after hearing about how Serena had turned down the offer of the man who was supposed to lead at her side, they had still stayed with her and fully supported her in her decision.  
  
"Come on Trunks. She's starting to wonder where you are," Mina said, pulling on his arm.  
  
Trunks laughed and gently pride himself free. "Alright, alright. I'm ready. Let's get out there."  
  
With Lita and Mina leading him out and Ami and Rei making sure he didn't try to dodge back into the kitchen (like he would) the small entourage made their way out into the crowded living room. Friends and family gathered around, their laughter carrying above the romantic music that flowed from the speakers. Trunks looked around, his eager gaze scanning the crowd until he found her. His angel. She stood next to his mother, her hair pulled up in its usual style. A dress of silvery pink with tiny spaghetti straps encased her figure, flaring gently at her hips and ending just above her knees.  
  
His heart started to hammer heavily in his chest. He had never been so nervous in his life. This was a big step and although he was willing to take it, that fact didn't make it any easier.  
  
"Go get her hun," Mina said, giving him a tiny shove in Serena's direction.  
  
Trunks moved slowly through the crowd, mentally rehearsing his words. He wanted them to be perfect for her. Conversation seemed to stop as he neared her. All of a sudden all eyes were on him as if everyone knew what was coming. Goten and Gohan gave him the thumbs up. Pan, Bra and Marron all watched with wide eyes. Serena's parents smiled at him as he passed, quietly wishing him good luck.  
  
It seemed to take forever, but finally he was there. Serena turned as he reached her side and graced him with a dazzling smile. "Hi honey. Are you okay?" she asked, lifting up on tiptoes and kissing him softly.  
  
"I'm fine," Trunks said, smiling down into the eyes of the only woman he would ever love. He took a deep breath and everything inside him went still. Confidence filled him and when he spoke it was with a clear voice that carried over the entire room. "Serena, when I first met you I thought you were a dream. Never had I believed that I deserved a love so pure and so deep. But you gave it to me without even one little doubt. I asked you once if I would ever see you again..." he let the sentence hang, knowing she would finish it for him.  
  
Serena tilted her head to the side and a slight frown marred her brow. "And I said tomorrow and every day after that if you'd like. What are you getting at Trunks?"  
  
Reaching into the pocket of his black dress pants he smiled and got down on one knee before her. Her vivid blue eyes immediately went wide and filled with tears. "Serena Tsukino, I love you with all of my heart. You are the only woman I have and ever will love. I would be honored if you would spend tomorrow and every day after that as my wife. Will you marry me?" He held up the tiny velvet box and opened it, revealing a perfect princess cut diamond on a band of gold.  
  
Serena gasped, her hand lifting to cover her mouth. Tears of joy spilled over her cheeks as she stared into his eyes, seeing the love she felt for him reflected in their depths. Lowering her hand she smiled. "Yes Trunks Briefs, I will marry you."  
  
Exuberant cheers filled the room as the lavender haired man rose to his feet and slipped the band onto Serena's finger. She released a cry of joy and flung herself into his arms, burring her face in the arch of his neck. "I love you so much," she whispered.  
  
"And I love you, my angel," he murmured back, brushing fingers through her silky hair.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise Serena. Now, tomorrow and every day after that."


End file.
